Orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM), a special form of multicarrier modulation (MCM), lies at the core of the air interface of a broad range of current standards, such as wireless local area networks (WLANs) and long-term evolution (LTE) fourth-generation (4G) for cellular communications. Additionally, fifth-generation (5G) terrestrial wireless networks, advancing at accelerated speed and attracting billions of dollars for research and infrastructure development, continue to use OFDM air interface on the downlink. This follows the recent progress in the standardization of 5G new radio access technology as specified by the leading 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP).